


La primera noche de un adiós

by 1ceDragon



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Family, Feelings, Gen, Post-Canon, Sad Pearl (Steven Universe)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1ceDragon/pseuds/1ceDragon
Summary: La noche después de que Steven se marche, Perla medita sobre lo que esto significa para ella.
Relationships: Amethyst & Garnet & Pearl (Steven Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	La primera noche de un adiós

Aquella noche Perla no durmió. No necesitaba hacerlo, ni acostumbraba a dormir. En su lugar, solía pasar las noches meditando en su habitación o deambulando por las infinitas salas del Templo. Pero esa noche desearía haber tenido que dormir. Habría sido una excusa para no pensar en Steven. ¿Dónde estaría ahora? ¿En algún motel de carretera? ¿Qué habría cenado? ¿Habría empaquetado suficientes capas de abrigo para el viaje? ¿Estaría bien?

Salió al porche. La balaustrada de madera daba al mar, brillante bajo la luna. Aquella playa había sido una constante en su vida desde la Rebelión, desde que Rose y las demás construyeran el Templo. A lo largo de los años y las misiones en busca de gemas perdidas y de criar a Steven y a través de la renovada batalla con Homeworld, el mar frente al Templo siempre había sido igual. Perla deseaba ser como el mar.

Había aprendido de Steven, y después le había ayudado a él mismo a recordar, que los cambios eran no solo necesarios, sino indispensables para continuar viviendo. Pero ahora, al final de todo, se veía de nuevo aferrándose a constantes que ya no estaban ahí. Steven se había marchado —como su madre antes que él, pensó, y al instante rechazó la idea con aversión— y una vez más se hallaba sola frente a un futuro abierto.

Una mano familiar se posó en su hombro. No, no sola. Por supuesto que no.

—Sabrá cuidar de sí mismo —susurró Granate.

—Oh, estoy segura de ello —respondió Perla como un resorte, forzando sin quererlo una sonrisa. Por un momento la melancolía volvió a sus ojos—. ¿Pero sabremos nosotras?  
Esta vez Granate se mantuvo en silencio. Miraba hacia el mar, pensativa. Perla sabía que detrás de su visor se debatían por brotar las lágrimas. La suave brisa nocturna y el arrullo de las olas parecían ahora una tormenta entre las dos.

Al fin la fusión habló:

—Encontraremos algo nuevo en lo que emplearnos. Nosotras también debemos seguir creciendo.

Perla la miró, los ojos empapados. Una sonrisa tímida, pero sincera, se asomó a sus labios.

—¡Gente! —gritó Amatista a sus espaldas— ¿Qué hay tan interesante ahí para teneros tan pasmadas? ¡Venga, entrad y juguemos a algo!

Granate asintió y fue con Amatista. Perla la siguió, aliviada de tener algo con que llenar sus pensamientos.

Antes de cruzar la puerta, se volvió una vez más hacia el horizonte. Las estrellas se reflejaban sobre el mar, continuamente cambiante con el vaivén del agua y el viento.

Sí, sabrían cuidar las unas de las otras.


End file.
